Into the Woods
by cplust
Summary: When the bus is hijacked in the middle of nowhere, and two people are murdered―the students of FHS have nowhere to run, except for maybe the woods. B, her ex-boyfriend and the gang fight to stay alive, all while trying to stay sane at the same time. AH.
1. CHAPTER1

**CHAPTER1.**

"He's staring at you again."

Twisting around in my seat, I search for Edwards eyes. When I find them―amongst practically all of Forks High senior class, I offer him an enthusiastic smile (obviously sarcastic) before it turns sour and I flip him the bird.

Angela laughs. "I guess it's really over this time."

"We've been over for a while." I sigh, fixing myself in my seat and leaning my head on the cold glass window.

I watch the rain fall and the scenery pass by.

* * *

Somewhere in between song lyrics, I hear become aware of a meek honking noise. Removing my ear buds from my ears, I ask Angela whats going on.

"I don't know. I think he wants us to pull over."

A couple moments later, the bus is pulling over onto the side of the road. I'm leaning over the seat―along with my classmates, trying to get a better look of the person who wants us to pull over.

Mr. Banner―the biology teacher and the reason we're on this field trip, molds his jacket into an umbrella and exits through the side door. When he returns he asks "Does anyone have cell phone reception?"

Immediately, I'm pulling my phone out of my pocket.

No cell phone reception.

"No," everyone tells Banner.

When he returns once again, he is soaking wet from the rain. "Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale, can I see you up here for a quick second?"

Immediately my eyes lock with Rosalie's, who is sitting a couple seats back. Angela slides over to let me out of the seat, and I walk up the isle to Banner, Rose in tow.

"That man," He points to the window, "Says that he's been trying to get a hold of you―actually, I didn't know you two were related."

Raising a brow―I look at Rose, who is mimicking my actions.

"We're not?" We say this at the same time.

"Well, this man says that he's your uncle―"

The bus shifts under the weight of the man as he heavily walks up the steps. Banner swallows audibly before slowly turning around.

Suddenly the bus driver is out of his seat, clutching tightly onto his neck. I can tell that he is trying to scream with his eyes wide and his mouth moving, but no sound comes out. I notice then that―that man had cut his throat; blood is pouring from his sore.

As the man starts stalking towards Banner, Rose and I―I am barely registering the screams of my classmates around me.

I can't move.

I am frozen.

My eyes are wide.

When I'm finally able to move, I start to walk backwards only to trip over a backpack in my panicking. Falling into the isle, startles Banner, and instantly he is turned around trying to help me up.

My hand touches his―

His eyes go wide.

His hand slips from mine.

Warm, wet, red, splatters in my face.

Silver rips through his shirt.

He clutches his chest.

Blood drips from his mouth.

...Lifelessly, effortlessly, Banner is flung backwards into an empty seat.

* * *

**You're sick of feeling numb,**  
**You're not the only one―**  
**I'll take you by the hand.**

* * *

**A/N: **This story is _completed_. I will be posting every couple of days, if not every day. This story is _extremely _short―about 15,000 to 20,000 words. That being said, the chapters will also be short. 15 chapters, including the epilogue and this story will be done!

Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter―if you did, _review _please.


	2. CHAPTER2

**CHAPTER2.**

Sliding on my butt, using my palms―I begin to slowly move backwards down the isle.

The man before me looks normal (as normal as any murderer could look). He wears dark jeans, and a green button up shirt―normal. Looking closer, I notice the blood and grass stains on his jeans, his shirt is ripped and wrinkled, he wears a leather jacket over it that seems old and torn. His hair is long―ashy blond, that is tied in a pony tail.

Looking up at the man who had just killed two people in front of me―I expect to see some kind of remorse. Maybe guilt?

But, I don't.

Instead, he licks his lips looking down at me. My eyes are trained on the pink of his tongue―I don't dare look him in the eyes. Analyzing him closer, I notice his teeth are yellow/brown―_chewing tobacco _rests between his gums and front teeth.

He wipes the knife―the knife with Banner's blood, on his jeans.

"Look, just don't―" I start to say, but hesitate because a lump starts to form in my throat; it makes it hard to swallow down the bile that is threatening to come up. "I'll do anything you want."

"Tempting," the man smirks, tapping his knife on his thigh. "Anything you say?"

"Y-yes."

Blinking rapidly―the tears burn my vision, I notice for the first time that I am crying.

Stinging, wet, warm tears stream continuously down my face.

"Get up."

Swallowing hard, I do as he says.

Of course I stumble though, and the man lets out a frustrated growl.

I am standing in front of him now.

_Frozen_.

I can't move.

I focus in on his throat, watching his adam's apple bob with every word he says.

"Pull any tricks―" the man says, waving his knife dramatically across his neck. "And I won't hesitate to use this."

I nod, still not looking at his face.

His throat pulsates as he swallows.

"Turn around."

Doing as he says, for the first time since this mysterious murderer has pulled us over―I am turned around, facing the opposite direction of the bus. For the first time, I notice that I am alone.

Completely and utterly _alone_.

The back door of the bus―the emergency exit (how ironic) is swaying as the wind and rain catch it.

Behind me―directly in my ear, the man smacks his mouth, his nose whistles with every breath.

He begins to tie rope around my wrist.

It hurts, and I bite my lip from crying out in pain.

He isn't a gentle man.

With one last tug he's done―

Suddenly, I am being flung forward with so much force.

My hands come loose in the rope, and I am able to stop myself before I fall face first into a seat.

Quickly pulling what was left of the rope off of my hands, I inspect my wrist; red marks are already starting to appear.

While rubbing my wrist, I notice that I am not longer alone on the bus. And the man―who had killed two people in front of me, no longer has the upper hand, as he cripples over one of the seats; he rubs his head.

"Run.

Looking up, I was not expecting to see who my eyes are met with―I was hoping, but I wasn't quite sure. There he is―my ex, Edward standing before me with a fire extinguisher in his hands.

He wears jeans with a simple blue t-shirt, and a plain black sweater with the hood that sits on top of his messy, wet, sloppy hair.

"Run."

But I couldn't.

I wouldn't run and leave him.

There was no way I would leave him.

Edward walks over to me, sitting the fire extinguisher between us on the seat beside me.

"Are you alright?"

Trembling, I force a nod.

"Thank you―you know, for coming back."

Edward appears to be puzzled, the way he tilts his head in confusing.

"Did you really think I would just.." he pauses, licking the rain drop on his upper lip. "―leave?"

Swallowing hard, I nod my head.

"Yes."

Maybe if he were to ask me that 17 days ago―I would have said no. But on different circumstances―much different, but much more easier, simpler to deal with, that was exactly what he did.

_Leave_.

Edward sighs heavily and scratches the back of his head.

He knows I'm right.

"Bella,"

His mouth is moving, but I'm not paying any attention to him anymore―instead, my gaze is on the man as he staggers his way on his feet. He's walking over to us now, with the knife in his hand―not smirking anymore either. No, he looks pissed with his mouth in a tight, grim line, his eyes are hard and angry.

"Uh―"

I start to tell Edward to watch out, maybe a 'hey, look behind you,' when Edwards eyes immediately go wide with fear. Holding his breath, and closing his eyes he waits a seemingly long moment―

The man is closer.

He reaches out with his knife―

He's going to cut Edw―

Edward quickly grabs the fire extinguisher and swings his body, bashing the man in the chin.

The man stumbles backwards, trips over a school bag, falls onto a bus seat until he finally rests on the floor of the isle.

Throwing the extinguisher onto an empty seat, Edward grabs my hand.

"We need to get out of here."

He's pulling me out of the seat, and I'm pulling back, against him―stopping him.

"Where the hell are we going to go?" I ask, my eyes wide with fear and nervousness.

Biting my lip, I follow Edward's gaze.

"Oh. Hell, _no_."

Edward pulls my arm.

"We have no other option," he says this, but I'm not convinced. "We can't stay _here_."

"But―"

I begin to argue, but he doesn't allow it. Instead, he cuts me off.

"Your dad will come for us soon." Edwards words are rushed. "We just need to hide until he does."

Suddenly the man on the floor groans loudly.

Edward pulls my arm.

"We need to go."

I let him.

Jumping out of the back door, Edward waits and helps me down―wrapping my arm around his shoulder, he holds my waist in his hands, gently placing me on the ground.

It's raining―hard.

The wind is strong.

The trees sway with every gust of air.

My hair whips in my face.

Rain is already soaking through my clothes.

"Ready?"

Edward links his fingers through mine.

We step into the ditch.

Immediately my feet sink into the mud.

"No."

Sighing, I follow Edward into the woods anyway.

* * *

**Every time you try to leave me blind**,  
**You'll never close my eyes**―  
**You'll never close my eyes and watch me die.

* * *

**

**A/N: **My other story―_Songs to Live and Die by_, is completely different. Although, it still follows basically the same plot, it's _different_. So, don't go reading that story, expecting to find out what happens next because it might not happen. I do plan on deleting that story here soon.

Mostly every chapter ends with a cliff hanger, so sorry guys―I know how annoying that is, lol.

I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews, story and favorite alerts.

_Review _please.


	3. CHAPTER3

**CHAPTER3.**

Sure, I was prepared for the _field trip _I was suppose to be going on today, I was prepared for the hour long bus ride into the middle of nowhere to visit some type of science lab for biology class―what I wasn't prepared for, was witnessing my biology teacher and some innocent bus drivers brutal death, I wasn't prepared to have to fight for my life, I wasn't prepared for running into the unknown with my _ex _boyfriend. I definitely wasn't dressed for it.

I left my jacket on the bus (of course) with other important things like my mittens and cute knitted hat I got for Christmas last year.

In the woods, the tall trees act like a canopy from the rain; we aren't getting rained on, just sprinkled―it doesn't make much of a difference to me though, I am still soaked and cold.

I would seriously kill for a hot shower right now.

―Kill, an ill advised word, obviously not the right choice, especially in this situation―but seriously, I would do _a whole lot _to be under a hot spray right about now.

Wrapping my arms around my shivering body, I step over a pile of twigs, almost going completely through a puddle of mud.

Edward walks a head of me, but only a little.

My teeth chatter loudly (because in the eerily quiet woods, it echos) and Edward looks back, offering me a forced smile, that seems more of a grimace then anything else.

I appreciate the thought.

Suddenly a gust of air, rustles the trees and whips my soaking hair into my face―making it almost impossible to see now.

Of course I slip on muck and fall into a puddle.

Groaning, I make my frustration known.

Edward sighs and walks over to me―helping me up.

From my knees down, I'm soaked.

Great.

Groaning loudly, I brush at my knees. "―can we stop _now?"_

Edward rolls his eyes, he seems just as annoyed as I am.

"―for someone who almost got killed back there, you're doing an awfully good job at whining about _everything_."

Crossing my arms around my chest, I look around the woods―searching for a place to rest. My eyes focus on an over turned tree, I walk over to it without saying a word. Sitting down, I stretch my legs.

"I'm sorry." I say dramatically, rolling my eyes. Sighing loudly, my bangs fall into my face. "―my legs hurt. Can we just rest for like a second?"

Edward stands in front of me now, and taps his foot anxiously. "Just for a second."

He sits beside me, leaving a fairly large gap between us.

Inwardly, I roll my eyes.

When an awkward silence falls upon us, I focus on my breathing and stretch my ankle―thoroughly making shapes in the mud.

"You know―" Edward blows a raspberry, "for future reference, I wouldn't leave you to die."

I laugh low and humorlessly to myself, throwing my head back in laughter.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically, waving my hand for dramatics.

Edward sighs loudly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just scared―you know, back then."

"Right," I say dismissively, getting angry now. "So, you'll save me from a crazy man with a knife, who happens to kill two people in front of us―but you'll walk away when things get tough with us? Hm," I pretend to think. "―like when my period is late."

Annoyed, frustrated and angry beyond words, I push myself off of the tree and walk farther into the woods.

Edward sighs but follows closely behind me.

It had been a couple moments, walking silently in the woods―the only sound is our footsteps and our ragged breathing, as we walk quickly through the woods over twigs, broken trees, rocks, and mud. So, when I hear something―some sort of noise in the distance, it startles me an immediately my heart stops in panic.

Without hesitation, I am stopping―Edward who continues his walk; I put my hand on his chest to stop him, he gives me a suspicious look.

Raising his eye brow, I place my index finger over my closed lips, when he opens his mouth as if he was going to say something.

"Do you hear that?"

Edward bites his lip, and taps his foot while he pretends to listen.

"―no," his voice is flat and annoyed.

When he starts to walk away, it seems to get louder.

Edwards eyes go wide, and I raise a brow knowingly "do you hear it now?"

"―what the hell is that?"

"I think it sounds like somebody is crying."

I begin to start walking towards the sound―or where I think the sound is coming from, when Edward stops me and grabs my elbow. Slowly he starts walking towards the sound, holding his index finger to his mouth―shushing me before I start to protest. As he walks away, his hand slides slowly down from my forearm to my fingers until he isn't touching me anymore. It gives me goosebumps (if I didn't already have them from the cold).

"Stay here," his voice no louder then a whisper.

I grab his arm before he's out of reach―out of distance. "―this could be a trap."

Edward almost smirks, and his green eyes have a little playfulness to them.

"I highly doubt it, Bella."

Crossing my arms, I do what he says―I stay put.

When something cracks under his foot, the crying automatically stops.

Edward looks back at me with wide eyes.

"Hurry, _go_." I say.

Standing in the middle of the woods, millions of trees behind me, in front of me, beside me, rain falls down on me.

I watch Edward round a large tree, holding onto it's trunk to maneuver himself around it, over its large roots.

Visibly, I notice his shoulders relaxed before he turns back to me and gives me the 'I told you so,' look.

Running over to Edward, I trip over an uprooted root, stumbling and staggering until I fall into him. Catching me, he stops me with, holding my shoulders as my head spins―he raises a brow, I shrug my shoulders while biting my lip in embarrassment.

Sitting against the tree is a familiar girl with cropped black hair―she hugs her knees to her body and shivers against the rain. I recognize her from school―she is a quiet girl who spends most of her time in the art class rooms during lunch. I share a couple classes with her, and she's always been so friendly to me. She wears skinny jeans and black flats, with a blue baggy sweater―I recognize this as her boyfriend―Jasper's sweater, who graduated a couple years before us but he had hung around the same crowd as Alice.

"Alice." I whisper, crouching down to her level―my knees crack. "Are you okay?"

She looks up at me then, her bottom lip quivering as water drips down her face. "Yes."

Edward crouches down to our level too―he grabs Alice's forearm, and begins to rub it though her thick sweater.

"Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head.

"Did that," Edward pauses, closing his eyes and spitting out the word. "―_creep_ hurt you?"

Alice's eyes go wide, but she shakes her head again.

Blowing a raspberry, I sit on my butt beside Alice on the ground. I don't care about the cold, the wet, or the mud. Wrapping my arm around her tiny frame, I place my chin on her shoulder and whisper in her ear. "I'm scared too."

Edward gives my a small, comforting smile; I return the gesture.

"Nothing will happen to us," Edward reassures her. "Bella's dad will be looking for us soon, we just need to tough it out a little longer. Just until someone sees the abandoned bus."

When Edward says this, he doesn't meet any of our eyes.

I can tell he isn't so sure.

I don't blame him; I'm not either.

"Yeah," I smile, playing along anyway. "Any time now."

In some strange way, this all makes me feel a bit better―even if it isn't by much.

Standing up, I reach my hand out to help Alice get on her feat.

"―where did everyone else go?"

Shrugging, I say "I actually have no idea."

Turning to Edward, who says "they ran into the woods."

* * *

We've been walking in the woods for quite sometime, but none of us were sure how much time was actually passing. Alice walks a bit a head of us, leading the way while we stray behind. Grabbing Edwards elbow, I pull him closer to me―linking my fingers through his.

"Edward―" I whisper, looking at Alice to see that she hadn't heard me. "I think someone is following us."

Edward sighs, unlinking our fingers and wrapping his arm around me, pulling me into him.

"Me too."

When a twig, branch, tree, leaves, _something_ cracks from somewhere behind us, chills run down my spine and my body freezes next to Edward. I'm not the only one who heard it because Alice is now looking back to us with wide eyes.

"Run," says Edward.

And we do.

Sprinting towards Alice―who is frozen, standing there with wide eyes, unmoving―I grab her hand and pull her back into reality. Running into the woods with these two people, we don't stop. I don't stop when my legs are burning, my knees are stinging from falling, my palms are scratched and bruised from catching my falls, and my lungs are bursting and I'm gasping for air―I don't stop.

I do however stop when I hear my name.

* * *

**Let the rain fall down, let it fall to the ground,**  
**Let the rain fall down to the ground.**  
**And the birds don't sing**―**no, they don't make a sound.**


	4. CHAPTER4

**CHAPTER4.**

"―_Bella!" _

Immediately I am stopping; my feet plant to the ground―like you see in a cartoon. Stopping so suddenly and without notice, I am pulled forward by Edward who obviously did not get the memo about stopping―Stumbling and staggering, I trip, causing him to trip as well. Eventually falling onto the ground, with me on top of him.

Glaring up from me on the forest floor, I bite my lip and maneuver my body off of his.

"Let's _go!_" Alice sounds panicked.

"Bella, would you just―" standing and looking around the woods, listening to the familiar voice, I heard seconds before. I am startled when I hear a loud groan and the sound of leaves and twigs being crushed. "―_fuck!" _

Brushing my knees off, all while still looking around―I lend a hand to Edward, effectively helping him off of the ground.

Hearing my name _again, _I am looking in every direction of the woods. When it begins to fade, the color feels as though it is draining from my face.

Edward raises a brow, "what is it?"

Not giving him an answer, he gives my elbow a little tug―to keep me moving, I believe.

When I don't respond, he asks again "what is it?"

"I think it's..." I trail off, listening more carefully. "I think it's―" I pause, taking a deep breath, preparing myself for a loud scream. "_Ja_―"

I'm cut off by Edwards dirty hand around my mouth.

"Don't yell," he whispers in my ear.

Swallowing hard, I nod my head into his mouth and he removes his hand from my face.

"_Jake_―" I half yell/half whisper. "―over here."

I heard his footsteps before he actually came into view. When a tree branch moves, Jacob Black (not someone I've had much in common with in the past, but he is my fathers best friends son so spending time with him on occasion has been required) steps from behind it―his usual long straight hair is now stringy and dirty, but his black toque and red hood hide it well. His clothes are filthy, but that fits in with the rest of us.

Everyone's shoulders, as well as my own visibly relax when we see that the _someone _chasing us is Jake.

Blowing a raspberry to get my bangs out of my face, I walk over to meet Jake―meeting him in the middle between when he started and where the rest of the gang stands. Taking a breath of air, I forcefully pull my arm back, effectively smacking him in the chest.

"_Ow_―" he groans, rubbing his pecks. "―what the fuck?"

"We thought you were that guy from the bus."

"I didn't want to yell, _in case _he was close by."

Shrugging my shoulders and crossing my arms, I walk with Jake back over to where Edward and Alice stand―I don't need to look at Edward, to know he's giving me the signature raising eyebrows, 'I told you so' look.

"Let's go."

As I'm walking past Alice, she reaches out and grabs my elbow.

"Where are we going _exactly_?"

Shrugging, I say "Ask Edward."

Because he's been the one who has wanted to keep us moving, all along.

I turn to Edward, so does everyone else.

He shrugs, looking at the ground. "I just don't think we should stay in the same spot."

"And what if we get lost?" Alice asks cautiously.

Edwards eyes snap up to Alice's gaze, going hard and glassy he says, "we won't."

I'm not quite sure.

I don't think Edward is either.

A couple moments later, I am trailing behind everyone else because my feet are killing me, and the only thing I can think of is the bologna sandwich and crackers, I had packed for lunch today―that I left forgot and left on my kitchen counter. Occupied sulking and rubbing my growling stomach, I don't notice when Alice stands beside me until she touches my arm.

"Bella―" Alice whispers, "I'm scared."

Sighing, I reply with "me too."

"Do you think that there is more then one guy?"

Truth be told, I didn't think about.

What if there _is_?

"... I don't know," I say, because I don't.

* * *

Though we weren't sure what time it was because none of us had anything with a clock on it to actually tell us, we guessed and figured it was probably around late morning―but, with the trees acting as a canopy and the dark rain clouds in the sky, it looked much darker then it probably was. The more we walked, the deeper we got, the more we noticed the lightness of the day disappear. It probably didn't help that everything around was dark and gloomy as well.

We had been walking for what seemed like days, every five minutes―one of us yawned. Our bones and muscles hurt and ached to be stretched and rested in anyway, but Edward didn't want us to stop. So, we didn't. Instead, we kept walking through the wet, mud, tree, leaves and bugs.

"Man―" Jake yawns. "I'm tired."

"Me too," says Alice.

I yawn. "Me three."

Edward sighs, scratching the back of his head. He sounds annoyed. "Okay. Let's rest then―"

As soon as the words fall from his mouth, I am collapsing against the first tree I see. Leaning my head on the uprooted root―not caring about the dampness, the rain, the mud or the bugs―only caring about the stiffness in my back, the burning in my legs and the soreness in my feet, I let my eyes flutter close. Moments later, I hear the rest of the gang do the same a couple feet away from me and then eventually I feel Edwards presence beside me, along with a sigh from his lips.

"―only for a couple minutes," he yawns.

I didn't mean to fall asleep.

Waking up, I blink against the water that drips on my eyelids.

Edwards head rests on my hip.

Sitting up, I lift his head off of my hip just so I am able to sit up straight and get comfortable against the tree. When I am sitting up, I place his head carefully back on my thighs. He grumbles, and his breathing gets heavier but he doesn't wake. Watching his body rise and fall with every breath, I notice that his hood has slipped off of his head. I go to pull it back over his hair, when I notice that water drips from it. Running my fingers through his hair, I let the water drip into my hand and eventually falling onto my lap.

Edward stirs, and I can feel him waking up now.

It's a lot darker now―as if it was nighttime, but it isn't―perhaps late afternoon. But I couldn't say for sure, because none of us knew the exact time.

Running my fingers one last time through his hair, he grumbles before sighing loudly―almost sounding annoyed before he sits up.

He looks at me through his eye lashes.

"I guess it wasn't a dream, _huh?_"

I force a friendly smile. "Guess not."

Silence falls upon us now, as Edward adjusts himself―pulling his sweater down over his back, and fixing his hood around his face. I pretend to pick at my finger nails.

Jacobs sits with his back against the tree, almost perfectly straight but his head tilts over to the side, loud snores erupt from his mouth, almost echoing the woods. Alice lays like I had on a small uprooted root.

I yawn loudly.

More silence.

It's starting to get awkward now.

Edward is the first time to break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

I look at him, tilting my head in confusion, but he isn't looking at me. Instead, his head is down as he bites his thumb nail―a chunk of his hair falls in his face. I want to comb it back with my fingers, but I don't.

Edward sighs, before looking at me.

His eyes are sad.

"For everything."

I nod, because I know what for―I understand.

Edward runs his fingers through his hair.

More silence falls upon us.

This time, I'm the one who breaks the silence.

"Edward." I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

Edward wraps his arm around me, bringing me into him―he kisses my head and my eyes flutter closed against his touch. Maneuvering myself, I rest my head on Edwards lap and run my fingers up and down his leg―he combs my hair away from my face with his fingers.

Closing my eyes against his touch, I sigh happily (as happy as I can be in this situation).

A silence falls upon us _again_; this time it's more of a comfortable one more then anything.

Suddenly in the distance, we hear a tree branch crack.

Almost immediately my eyes are open.

My body freezes.

I hold my breath.

Edward freezes beneath me.

His fingers still in my hair.

Two bodies come through the trees.

More twigs and leaves crunch under their weight.

They're getting closer now.

One of them laughs.

"Well, well, well―look who it is."

* * *

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**.  
**I feel alive, when you're beside me.**  
**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**―  
**In my time of dying.**


	5. CHAPTER5

**CHAPTER5.**

Two shadows come into view.

Twigs and leaves crunch under their weight.

They're getting closer now.

One of them laughs.

"―well, well, well, look who it is, Rosie."

I almost laugh.

"You two seem nice and cozy," says the blonde female.

Laughing, I say "You're welcome to join us."

When my laughter dies down, I smile up to Edward who sighs in return. "We should probably get moving."

"Right," I say awkwardly, coughing loudly.

Rolling off of Edward, I use to the tree to stand up, stretching―my back cracks.

Walking over to Jake and Alice who look awfully comfy, snuggled up against the tree―I didn't dare to dream of waking them, but with a quick glance back at Edward, who gives me a comforting smile as he stretches his back, arms and legs―and a sigh, I nudge Jake with the toe of my shoe, "Jake―" I say, moving to Alice. "Alice. Get up."

Waking up, they yawn and stretch―doing the normal waking up routine before standing up and wiping mud from their backs, butts, legs and arms.

Jake yawns, "What time is it?"

"I don't know." I say with a shrug, turning to the new members of our small group. "―do you have a cell phone or the time or _something_?"

Rosalie and Emmett―two people who I haven't associated much with at school, but we share almost every class together; they're a pretty known couple at school, him being the jock and her being the cheerleader, just a typical cliched high school relationship.

Rosalie with her usual perfect blonde hair that is now flat and wet up in a pony tail, she wears skinny jeans and brown boots that are completely covered in mud. Emmett looks much the same (mud, wet and dirt wise), he wears a toque to cover his normal curly brown hair, with simple jeans, black sneakers and an orange t-shirt.

Rosalie digs through her brand named jacket pocket, and pulls out a cell phone. Pressing a button, it lights up―illuminating her face in the darkness of the woods. "It's 2:43."

Alice sighs beside me. "It's getting pretty late."

"Do you have reception?" Edward asks.

Looking down at her phone, she frowns while moving it around the air in front of her; eventually, she shakes her head.

"At least they're able to track us right?"

"Yeah," Jake says walking over a log, further into the woods. "―once they know we're missing."

* * *

Though we've been walking for a half hour, it seems much longer then that. The rain has let up―it doesn't seem to be sprinkling anymore, but I'm sure I've become immune to it, _by now_. It's darker outside, since our little nap, which makes it harder to see what we're walking over, through, or into. Rosalie uses her cell phone, and Emmett uses his lighter to light our way, but it doesn't do much good.

"I'm hungry."

Rosalie sighs, annoyed. "We're all hungry."

We're walking in twos now, so to speak. And while Emmett and Rosalie bicker about anything and _everything_―I pull Edwards sleeve, so that he is walking behind everyone else with me. Linking arms with his, I pull him down to my ear level and whisper in his ear. "Alice thinks there is more then one guy."

"What do you think?"

I bite my lip. "I think she's right."

Edward sighs, running his cold hand through his wet hair before wrapping his shoulder around me―pulling me into his body. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." I whisper.

* * *

We're still walking.

My feet are killing me.

"Time?" Jake asks.

Rosalie pulls out her phone. "3:52."

"Shouldn't they be looking for us now?" Asks Alice.

* * *

Alice groans loudly before asking, "what do you think he wanted?"

"I wish I knew," Jake answers.

Hugging Edwards body close to mine, I say "I miss my bed," into his chest.

He squeezes my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

"I think they want Bella," Rosalie says, shrugging her shoulders.

Uh, _what?_

"―why would they want me?"

Rosalie steps over a pile of branches, and stops―crossing her arms over her chest and raises a brow. "You tell me."

Having no words, so.. caught off guard―my mouth opens and closes by no words come out.

"Excuse me?" I finally say.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "All I'm saying is they didn't care about anyone else who ran off that bus."

Emmett wraps his arm around her shoulder, "that's true."

"That is," I gape. Frustrated, mortified, betrayed and all around angry, I take a deep breath, preparing for a loud enough scream to get my point across. "―_not true!" _

Jacobs eyes go wide.

Rosalie just rolls her eyes, "you obviously don't care if he finds us."

"―what the _hell, _Bella?"

Clenching my fists at my side, and biting down on my lip so hard―I'm sure it is bleeding, I say "he wanted you too Rose, he told Banner that he was trying to get a hold of me and _you_."

"―he didn't run after me; he didn't even try," she argues.

Failing my arms angrily, I say "that's probably because there is more then _one person!" _

Rosalie's eyes go wide, "how the hell do you know that?"

At this point, everyone is looking at me with wide eyes―everyone except Edward, who is holding onto my hand, giving me little squeezes to know he is on my side.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly say, "I'm just assuming. It just makes sense."

"―No," says Rose. "What makes _sense _is that you know that."

"You know―" says Emmett, his voice mocking. "Because you're one of them."

"You know _what_―" I say through clenched teeth. "Fuck you Rosalie Hale."

I'm charging at her now, anger completely taking over. My hands ball into fists just as I'm approaching her. She stands there, looking all smug with that pretty little smirk on her face. She expects me to say something to her, she expects me to get in her face, telling her off. She isn't prepared for when my fist is in the air, about to connect to her face. Suddenly her eyes are wide, and she takes a step back.

I'm _so _close to punching her in her perfect nose, when two arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled back.

Screaming and kicking my feet, I say "put me down _Edward!" _

Edward places his hand over my mouth, and whispers in my ear with through clenched teeth. "Would you shut the fuck up?"

When he finally removes his hand, I say "this bitch is going to get _it!" _

Edward sets me on the ground now, standing in front of me now, putting his hands on my shoulders―holding me in place. "She didn't mean it―" he turns to Rose, and glares. "_Tell_ her, you _didn't _mean it."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "fine, whatever. I didn't mean it."

Shoving Edwards hand off of me, I start to walk―away from everybody. I don't care if I'm stomping my feet, even if it is childish. Hearing footsteps behind me, I expect it to be Edward, so when it isn't―it surprises me.

Alice links her arm with me. "I don't think you're one of them."

Forcing a smile, I say "thank you."

"Look―" yells Jake, and I am immediately looking back, where everyone is standing, to see what he is pointing at.

"What the hell is that?" Asks Emmett.

"―some kind of.. cabin?" Answers Edward.

And it was. In the distance, sits a small cabin.

* * *

**My best friend gave me the best advice**―  
**He said each day's a gift and not a given right**,  
**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Doing good so far, posting everyday.

Review please, : )


	6. CHAPTER6

**CHAPTER6.**

Walking back to where the group stands, I say "who puts a cabin in the middle of nowhere?"

"People who like to hunt," says Jake, his eyes lighting up.

Edward walks and meets me, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my temple. "I don't know guys―" I hug his body close to mine, "this kind of seems like a trap."

It doesn't matter what we say, or think―Jake, Emmett and Rosalie are to blinded by excitement to think clearly enough as they run towards the small cabin. Alice however is standing back with us, thinking the same thing―It's a trap.

"I don't trust this," I sigh into Edwards chest.

He kisses my head, and links his fingers through mine, as we walk towards the cabin with everyone else.

"Me too," he says.

Standing in front of the cabin now―looking like any random, sketchy shack you find in the middle of the woods. It practically screams, 'I'm a trap,' but I'm the only one who seems to be cautious of it. Beside the door is a small window with fogged out, dirty glass that you can barely see through.

Jacob turns the knob, and nothing happens.

It's locked.

He tries again, using more force, but _again _nothing happens.

When his leg swings back, I grab his arm. "Jake―" he jiggles the door knob, while looking at me. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Jake stares at me for a long while, until Emmett walks between us towards the window.

"Just chill," he says, while looking through the glass pane.

"Is anyone in there?" Alice asks, walking up beside me and linking her arm with mine.

"No―" he says, cupping his face around his eyes. "Just a chair."

Jacob kicks at the door while jimmying the doorknob, and pushing on it with his hands. Nothing happens for a while, until Emmett starts helping, using his weight to break the lock. Finally, the door flies open―rough and loud, smacking against the wall. Emmett and Jake both fall into the cabin, landing on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks, walking over to the door, and looking in the room.

Jake nods, looking around from his place on the floor.

Emmett's eyes lit up, and Rosalie steps over him, walking into the cabin.

Edward walks into the cabin, and I hesitate at the door. "I got you," he says, linking his fingers with mine. "Don't worry."

Smiling, I clasp my hand with him and step over Jake into the cabin.

It's small, and in the corner sits a small wooden chair. It's dark, so Rosalie uses her cell phone for light―there isn't much to see. Cobwebs, bugs probably, and wood.

Edward collapses beside the chair, pulling me down with him. Wrapping his shoulder around me, I sigh happily into his side. He kisses my head, just above my eyebrow. "I miss this," he says.

Nodding my head, I find his hand and weave my fingers through his―squeezing, to let him know that I miss this too.

Jake stays laying in the middle of the room―stretched out, almost the whole length of the tiny room. Alice curls in a little ball, in the corner opposite to us while Rosalie and Emmett are curled into each other―he spoons her from behind, while she lays on his arm.

"Rose―" I say with a yawn, "time?"

Without speaking, she lazily chucks her phone into my direction―Edward catches it, handing it to me.

4:43.

No service.

Sighing and yawning, I curl into Edwards side and play around with the phone, until my eyes can't take it anymore―can't fight it anymore, and I fall asleep next to Edward.

* * *

Screaming.

I hear screaming.

At first, I think I'm having a nightmare, until I open my eyes and realize that it isn't quite a nightmare, as much as it is―real life.

Rosalie is screaming.

Automatically, my eyes are opening to thick gray smoke filling the small room we're in. Sitting straight, I am pushing and shoving Edwards body beside me to wake up, when he does―his eyes go wide with fear, as he immediately crawls over to Rosalie who is screaming and coughing, as she leans over Emmett's seemingly lifeless body―she is shoving and pulling on his clothes, but he isn't moving. She cries over his body, screaming his name between coughs.

"I told you―"

_"Shut up!" _Edward screams, panicked.

Immediately, he over to them, shoving Rosalie out of the way and slapping at Emmett's face―his hand, is holding his shirt sleeve to his mouth, as he coughs.

"_Bella_―" Edward yells, pointing to somewhere in the cabin, "Get them _up!" _

When I notice he is pointing at Alice and Jake, I hurriedly find them through the smoke―still sleeping. Panicked, I crawl over to Jake (because he is closer), and immediately start shaking him. "―wake up," I scream, smoke filling my lungs.

When he finally stirs awake, I crawl over to Alice―shaking her and screaming her, she doesn't wake.

Smoke is filling my lungs, and I am coughing uncontrollably.

"―she won't get up," I scream, panicking in between coughs.

Edward meets me eyes through the smoke, "fuck."

Coughing so hard, I feel dizzy.

Rosalie screams loud.

Edward wipes the sweat from his brow.

Jake is trying to pull Emmett towards the door.

"Jake―go get Alice, Bella―get Rose and get the hell out of here," he screams, maneuvering himself under Emmett's arms.

"I'm not―"

Edwards eyes go hard. "Just get the fuck out of here."

My eyes fill up with tears, and I wipe at them before crawling towards Rose―who is crying hysterically, clutching at her stomach. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I am pulling her along the floor with me. "He'll be okay, Rose." I say, covering my mouth with my shirt sleeve. "Edward has this."

Feeling at the wall, I find the knob, pulling the door open and suddenly I can breath again.

Clean, fresh, cold air fills my lungs.

Stepping out of the cabin, I am clutched over―my hands on my knees, coughing and spluttering up the black smoke that has poisoned my lungs. Rosalie does the same, and I hold onto her hand telling her that he'll be okay, over and over in between every cough.

Catching something moving from the corner of my eye, I am startled―looking up again on instinct, only to be met with _very _familiar eyes―eyes, that I never wanted to see again, dreamed of never seeing again. But there he was―the man from the bus, walking through the woods, from behind the cabin and behind Rose.

"Ros―" I start to scream, but I am cut off by a hand around my mouth.

* * *

**I wish you never told me**―  
**I wish I never knew**.  
**I wake up screaming**,  
**It's all because of you.

* * *

**

**A/N: **I just want to make something clear, ―the gang was suppose to be on a field trip, and weren't expected back at the school until at least 4 (I had mentioned this in the story but took it out). That being said, their families_ are_ looking for them, but you find out more as to why they aren't found later.

Next chapter and I'm finally caught up with _Songs_. Go me.

Anymore questions, I'm sure will be answered in later chapters.

Don't forget to review, : )


	7. CHAPTER7

**CHAPTER7.**

"Rose―" I start to say, but I'm cut off by a hand around my mouth.

In slow motion, I watch as Rose looks up at me―immediately her eyes are wide, and staring at the man who stands behind me holding my mouth with one hand, and the other he clutches tightly around my waist, so I don't run away. Slowly, she turns her head―and just as her mouth opens to scream, she's grabbed―just like I was; his hand is around her waist, so that she can't get away. And together, we kick and scream and claw at their hands and arms. Neither man seems affected as he laughs in my ear.

"Is this her?"

"Looks like her," says the man behind Rose. "And _that_―" he nods his head towards me, "is definitely the bitch from the bus."

Suddenly, for a brief second―the man behind me, lets go of my mouth―I'm kicking more furiously now, I'm screaming louder, screaming for Edward, for anybody. I'm clawing at his arm until my fingernails are bleeding and on fire with pain. Tightening his grip around my waist, I notice him pull a small black device from his back pocket, "We got them, James and I are on our way now."

James―the man with the pony tail, from the bus, his name is James.

Shoving the walkie-talkie back in his pocket, he clamps his hand back around my mouth. Beside me, Rosalie is really putting up a fight, James almost looks as if he can't handle her.

For the first time since being caught―captured, I notice the blue pickup truck sitting between two trees, a little further in the woods. The man behind me, lifts me up from the ground―like I am some sort of child, and proceeds to drag me towards the truck.

We're at the truck now, and James is the first one to climb onto the bed―he lifts Rosalie from her shoulders and roughly flings her onto the truck; he sits on the axle with her between his legs.

"You seem like the more reasonable one," the man whispers in my ear.

Next, I am thrown onto the bed of the truck, but the man―he is gone, disappearing out of sight. Hitting me head on the mental frame, I am feeling dizzy and slightly disoriented―stumbling my way to my hands and knees, I try to make a run for it.

And then Rosalie screams.

James holds his knife to her throat―my eyes focus in on how the knife pinches her skin, he's actually applying pressure.

Tears are streaming from Rosalie's eyes.

"Make a move," he kisses her cheek, "―and you know what happens."

Nodding, I clench my eyes close and bury myself in the corner of the bed.

Rosalie cries, and my eyes open. "It'll be okay," I tell her, though I'm not so sure.

James just laughs.

Soon, the front door opens and closes, and the truck seems to move under the mans weight as he hops into the front seat; the truck comes to live, revving and purring under me. Curling into the corner of the truck, as we pull away―my eyes focus in on the cabin.

_Why haven't they got out yet? _

That's when I notice that the cabin door is shut; a plank of wood is boarded up against it. Looking closer, I see a pad lock. A huge fucking pad lock, clasped between the door and the mental frame. _  
_

Clenching my eyes shut, the truck revs―the tires spin, and mud flies out from underneath them.

Rosalie screams Emmett's name as the cabin disappears behind us.

* * *

We haven't been driving for long―ten minutes tops, and another cabin comes into view. It's a lot bigger then the other one, it's almost as big as a small house, and it's made the same too―with the seemingly brittle, shack-like wood. It's windows also look the same―the fogged out, dirty glass, except the windows are boarded up.

We pull up towards a shiny black car with all it's windows tinted out.

"―where the hell are we?"

James throws his head back in laughter, ignoring my question.

When the cab door slams shut, I automatically freeze.

Suddenly fingers are ripping through my hair, and I am howling out in pain. My hands dig into his, gripping them―desperately trying to get them out of my hair. Literally, I am feeling every single hair being ripped out, and I am crying out in agony―the pain that rips through my head is unbearable.

He drags me to the end of the truck bed, before throwing me over his shoulder; I kick and punch, and hit him with everything that I have, but he doesn't seem affected.

Rosalie is behind me, getting the same torture.

James is laughing at her.

Entering the cabin, I'm hit with a warm blast of air.

Though, I'm not really paying much attention to the house at this point, I do notice a couple things; the cabin is fairly large, and when we first walk in, it's sort of some living room or den, type of thing. He proceeds to drag us down a long hallway, opening a door to an empty room―an empty room except for two chairs, sitting in the middle, side by side.

He ties both of my feet to the two front legs of the chairs, while my hands are tied tightly behind me.

"―easy," Rosalie grumbles from the chair beside me.

James just laughs, and pulls it tighter, causing her to cry out in pain.

"―suck it up, princess," he laughs into her ear.

"Where are we?" I ask.

No answer.

"What do you want?"

No answer.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

Rosalie sighs. "Just give it up," her head falls, "they aren't going to tell us anything."

Both of the men laugh.

"The guest of the evening, Victoria―" James says, "will be here in a couple minutes. Sit tight," he winks before both men disappear behind the door, shutting it closed behind them.

Rose pulls on the rope, "where the hell are we?"

Pulling on my rope, and looking around the room at the same time, I grumble "who the hell is Victoria?"

Moments later, a tall, curly hair, red-head enters the room.

"Victoria," I whisper.

She laughs, showing her perfect, straight, white teeth. "Correct child," she says, tapping her chin. "―was that Demetri or James who shared that piece of information with you?"

"What the hell do you want?" Rose asks, clenching her teeth as she pulls on the rope.

Looking between Rose and Victoria, I ask "where are we?"

Victoria laughs, "so many questions," she says, rubbing her temples. "My head hurts."

Pulling tightly on the rope, I almost stumble out of my chair.

"―for fuck sakes," she rolls her eyes. "I'll answer your silly humane questions, little girl," she sticks out her thumb, and pretends to think. "―first, you're in the middle of the woods."

Vague; I inwardly roll my eyes.

She holds out her index finger, "and the only thing I want with you two for," she licks her lips. "―is revenge."

"Revenge?" I deadpan.

Victoria rolls her eyes, "please don't tell me that I need to explain what revenge it," she trails off. "James didn't tell me how stupid you―"

"I'm not a fucking idiot." I say through clenched teeth, "why do you need us for revenge? What do we have to do with anything?"

Victoria laughs, "quite a lot, my dear."

"My dads a fucking cop," I seethe. "―_he'll find you!"  
_

Victoria throws her head back in laughter.

"―feisty," she murmurs, licking her lips as she walks over to me, getting in my face, and pulling my hair back so that our faces are inches apart. "If you know whats good for you, little girl, you will refrain from speaking to me like that."

I swallow hard.

Grinning, she pats my cheek and steps away.

"What were you saying about your father? Hm," she pretends to think, while tapping her cheek. "―uh, yes." she sighs, "he will find me." Rolling her eyes, she says "honey, the only reason we're here is because of your father."

"―excuse me?"

"Any of this ringing a bell?" She smirks, and nods her head in Rosalie's direction, "yours too, my dear."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie questions.

"Hm," she sighs. "It was about a year ago―I'm sure you remember."

"―tell us."

"I believe there was a drug bust," she says mockingly. "Aro―I believe his name was. You're father was the one who busted him."

"Aro?" I raise a brow, and tilt my head in confusion, "the famous drug guy?"

Victoria clucks her tongue, "my father―yes."

"So," I say, biting my lip. "You want revenge on my father because he arrested _your_ father, who happened to be a drug dealer?" Licking my lips, and raising a brow, I say, "―you know he killed like, _a lot_ of people right?"

Victoria laughs humorlessly, "I'm well aware, ugly duckling. But that isn't quite it."

Suddenly Rosalie gasps, "oh my god."

"What is it?" I ask her.

Victoria laughs, "you remember, don't you child?"

Raising a brow, "do you know?"

She ignores me, biting her lip, and looking down at her lap.

A loud crash comes from somewhere outside, causing all of our eyes to shift to the door―mine don't though, mine stay on Rosalie.

What does she know?

"God," Victoria mutters, annoyed. "Those idiots can't do anything right."

Disappearing behind the door, she leaves the room.

"―whats going on?" I waste no time. "Who is she? What does she want?"

She ignores me, not saying anything.

I'm about to interrogate her again, and demand answers out of her when the window behind us starts to vibrate as the wall shakes.

"―what the?"

Looking out the window―I can't see anything except trees and darkness, but the wall shakes and the window seems as if it's going to collapse. Suddenly, I notice a mop of auburn hair walk past the window.

"It's Edward."

"―close your eyes." I hear faintly from the other side of the wall.

Knowing what Edward was planning on doing, I do as he says―I close my eyes and wait in anticipation.

Suddenly, I hear something crash into the window―smashing and breaking the glass, it crashing onto the floor.

When I open my eyes, Edward is breaking the chipped glass off the sides of the window and windowsill with the plank that I'm assuming was boarded up over the window. He wraps the sleeve of his shirt around his hands and holds onto the windowsill, pulling himself up and over, until he is perched on the windowsill, sliding down the wall.

"―what the hell are you doing?" I whisper frantically, my head whipping from the door to the window.

"I told you," he says, breathless as he lands on the floor with a low _thump._ "I got you."

Running over to me, he starts untying my hands.

"Where's Emmett?" Asks Rose.

"Distracting them with everybody else." He murmurs, using his teeth to untie the rope around my wrists, "we don't got much time."

Now that my arms are free, I briefly stretch them, and rub my wrists while Edward starts working on my legs. I shake my head, "go help Rose."

"Right," he murmurs, locking eyes with me before going over and helping Rose.

"―how many people are out there?"

"Uh," he mutters, concentrating on untying Rose's legs now. "―4 or 5. And some girl."

."Victoria," I say.

"Be careful, it's kind of high," he says, distracted, walking over to the window, Rose in tow. "―who?"

He's helping Rose out the window now; she climbs over the windowsill and disappears behind the wall.

Finally untying the last knot around my leg, I say "I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," he says, holding out his hand, "hurry!"

"I, uh," I hesitate, at the window. "―you go first."

"Not a chance," he says, clasping his hands together.

"Uh," I murmur, putting my foot in his hand, and holding onto the windowsill. Climbing over the side, I land on the ground with a low _thump. _Quickly looking around, I don't see Rose in sight.

_"Rose!"_ I half scream―half whisper. Turning back to the window, Edward uses all his upper body strength to get over the wall; grabbing onto his shirt sleeve, I try and help him over. Suddenly the door slams open, and Edward freezes. The man from before―Demetri, is standing in the doorway.

"―fuck."

Demetri is running towards Edward, grabbing and pulling at his feet. Edward holds onto the windowsill as if his life depended on it (in some ways, I'm sure it does), but he can't seem to find anywhere to put his hands, so that he would have the upper hand. Pulling and tugging on Edwards sleeve, I try desperately with all the strength I have to help him over the wall, but it doesn't seem to be working. At this point, I'm crying―Edwards crying.

Edward kicks at Demetri, but it isn't working.

Reaching out, Demetri grabs the back of Edwards hood, pulling on it―choking him.

Edwards face is turning ghost white, but he still fights, even if he can't breath.

"Edward," I'm crying hysterically now.

"Run," he whispers so low, I almost can't hear him.

"I'm not leaving you," I say.

"Run," he says again.

"No," I argue, still pulling on his sleeve.

Edwards hand is digging into the excess glass on the windowsill.

Blood seeps through his fingers.

"I'll―" he says in between breaths, choking and coughing. "―be fine."

Suddenly, Edward is gone.

He let go of the windowsill.

He disappears behind the wall.

I can't see him anymore.

Falling onto the ground, I clutch the wet ground in my bare hands.

Digging into the dirt, and ripping up grass, I cry harder then I've ever cried before.

I can't breath.

Screaming so loud, and harsh―it comes out sounded more mangled and rough then anything.

I can't lose him again.

I can't lose him forever.

* * *

**If you want to get out alive**―  
**Hold on run for your life.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yay! Finally caught up with _Songs!_

This is the longest chapter, btw. _  
_

What do you think will happen next? :)

Leave me pretty reviews.


	8. CHAPTER8

**CHAPTER8.**

Edward struggled on the other side of the wall; I could hear him grunting and groaning, along with the other guy as he fought his way to live. On the other side of the wall, I heard chairs breaking and glass crushing and that scared me. I didn't want to imagine what was happening to him on the other side―

Suddenly, two hands appear on the windowsill, and I am slowly moving from kneeling position to standing in front of the window. And there he was, still holding on―grabbing onto the window, kicking and struggling against Demetri.

My heart is pounding in my chest.

"Edward," I say.

Automatically his gaze turns to me―his eyes are wide. "I thought, I told you―" he grunts, kicking Demetri, "to run."

"I'm not going―" I start to say, but a thump forms in my throat and tears stream from my eyes.

"Run," he tells me again.

My lip quivers, and I shake my head.

I wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, Edward gives a good kick, and Demetri falls onto the ground.

Edwards eyes go wide with adrenalin and excitement as he scrambles his way over onto the windowsill.

Half inside/half outside.

Demetri scrambles onto his feet and comes at Edward with a hard look in his eye.

And then, just as Demetri is about to grab Edwards leg, Edward pulls it back and kicks him square in the jaw.

Demetri head practically spins, and collapses onto the ground―unmoving.

Finally, Edward is able to get over the windowsill.

He holds my hand every step of the way, and I back up slightly to give him room when he lands on the ground.

Suddenly, Edward is in front of me―and I'm laughing.

As strange as it sounds, Edward is too.

Letting go of his hand, I jump―no, pounce onto him, wrapping my legs around his hips, and my hands around his neck―in his hair. In no time, my mouth is on his, and I'm kissing him. I'm kissing him more deeply, and passionately then I think I've ever kissed him. Edward groans when I shove my tongue deep into his mouth.

"I love you," I say pulling back, breathless, looking at his filthy face. I kiss every inch of it, "I've never stopped loving you."

Edward throws his head back in laughter, and I slide down his body until my feet touch the ground. He holds my face in his hands, looking me straight in the eye. "I love you," he breathes, "more then anything."

And I believe him.

I kiss him once more, before he says, "we need to go."

"Oh, _right._" I smile.

Weaving his fingers through mine, we're running into the woods again.

"Where did Rose go?"

Uh," I bite my lip. "I don't know."

"That's―" he pauses, "weird."

* * *

"Stop," I say, breathless.

"We need to―"

"I know. Just―" I say, leaning my hands on my knees. "―just give me a couple minutes. I can't breath."

Edward walks over to me, holding my face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

Smiling, I tell him "I'm fine. I just need to rest for a second."

Leaning my hands on my knees, my breathing is coarse and ragged.

Edward rubs circles on my back.

"What happened," he pauses. "―in there?"

"Victoria―"

"The women with red hair?"

I nod, "she said that she wanted me and Rose for revenge."

"Revenge?" Edward questions, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah." I pause, wiping the sweat from my brow. "―something between my dad and Aro; that like super famous drug dealer."

"I remember," Edward says, hugging my body close to his, and resting his chin on my head. "―didn't your dad bust him?"

Nodding, I say "but she said that wasn't it, _er_ all of it anyway." I pause, "that there was more to the story. I think Rose knows, but she didn't tell me."

"So, Rose has something to do with it?"

"Rose's dad." I clarify, "Victoria told me her dad was in on it too."

Edward sighs, kissing my head. "I guess we need to find her then."

Pulling my body away from Edward, I grab his hand and start walking.

"Do you think this day will ever end?"

Edward pauses in mid-step, "of course I do."

Letting go of my hand, he wraps his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder.

Sighing, I say "I'm not so sure."

Suddenly, Edward lets go of my hand and starts sprinting towards a large tree.

"―where are you going?"

Edward grabs the lowest branch, and hoists himself up the side of the tree. "I'm going to find out where we are."

"Edward," I sigh, my heart hammering in my chest as he climbs higher and higher. "―get down here, seriously."

Screaming from somewhere in the mist of bark and leaves, he says "I just want to find out how far we are from the road."

Wrapping my arms around me, I stand at the bottom of the tree.

When leaves and debris start falling from the tree, I've had enough. Begging, I say "would you _please _get down here?"

Finally, I can see him make his way down the tree.

Biting my lip, I ask "did you see the road?"

"No," he murmurs breathlessly.

He's on the last branch now, "what do you mean you didn't see the road?"

Jumping from the bottom, he winces when he lands on the ground. "I didn't see _anything._"

"What," I say dumbfounded. "―where are we?"

"Deep in the woods, if I had to take a guess," he whispers, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

_"I'm looking for them, calm the fuck down."_

We both freeze.

"―what the fuck is that?" I whisper frantically, my eyes wide, looking up at Edward.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," he curses, roughly running his fingers through his hair. He pulls my hand towards the tree and stands behind me, pushing me. "―get up there."

"What?" I cry, "―you know I can't climb trees!"

"We don't really have much of a choice." Edward argues, picking me up, "get the fuck up there _now_."

Grabbing onto the first branch, I whisper "oh, _god." _

"Bella," Edward sounds annoyed. "At least, _try._"

Holding onto the branch, Edward pushes me up, until I'm able to get my foot around the branch and I'm straddling it.

"Climb."

Edward climbs the tree next―much easier then me (lots of practice climbing the tree outside my bedroom window). When he's on the same branch as me, he holds his hand and helps me up. Climbing onto the next branch, Edward stands behind me, holding me into place. Slowly and carefully, I'm climbing the tree. Edward is either right beside me, in front of me, or behind me helping me every step of the way―making sure I don't fall.

Suddenly, my foot slips and I don't grab onto the branch in time―I close my eyes, preparing myself for a fall, when a hand wraps around my arm and my waist. We stumble backwards into the base of the tree―Edward breathing heavy in my ear.

"―sorry," I whisper.

Leaving me on the branch, Edward climbs onto the next one―his hand out to help me. Accepting it graciously, we climb onto the next branch and the next one.

Below us, James―the guy from the bus, stands there, holding a black walkie-talkie, talking into it.

"―doesn't that guy give up?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I tighten my grip around the tree.

We're high enough now―high enough that nobody would notice us, not unless he were to look up.

―of course he does.

* * *

**Whatever doesn't kill you, it's gonna leave a scar.**

**

* * *

A/N: **I was planning on posting this earlier, but today's my 20th birthday and it hasn't been a very good day.

Review? Maybe lots of birthday wishes? : P


	9. CHAPTER9

**CHAPTER9.**

James' licks his lips, looking up at us.

"―fuck." I mutter.

Edward steps down a branch, "stay here."

The wind blows, making the trees sway―wrapping both of my arms around the tree, I yell "―_what?"_

"Just―" he pauses, looking up at me through his eye lashes as he climbs down the tree. "Just stay there."

"Where the hell are you going?"

Immediately, I am climbing down the tree after him―taking a deep breath, I lean down―still grasping onto the base of the tree, and straddle the branch I'm currently on. Sliding to the side, I place my foot on the next branch, and so on.

"Bella," he growls.

I ignore him.

Edward looks between James and I.

Stilling myself on the next branch, I look down.

James grins widely and sticks his knife between his teeth before grabbing onto the first branch and pulling himself up.

Edward sighs in frustration, "you're going to get hurt."

Wincing, I ignore his comment and keep climbing down―slowly but smoothly.

Edward seems to be nearing the last part of the tree.

James seems to be gaining on Edward, just as fast as Edward is gaining on James.

Just as James and Edward are about to climb over each other―Edward jumps back off of the tree. I clench my eyes closed automatically.

When I open my eyes, Edwards back breaks his fall, wincing as his shoulders connect to the solid ground.

Biting my lip in nervousness, I watch James reaction, as his eyes go wide.

He beings to climb down the tree now, while Edward sits on the ground, rubbing his back.

What are you doing Edward...

Just then, Edward eyes glint and he's up and running back towards the tree―jumping up, he grabs onto James pant leg and pulls him onto the ground.

James and Edward roll around on the ground―on top of each other, punching and swinging their arms at each other.

I yell out for Edward, but that only seems to distract him.

Taking a couple more deep breaths, I finish my hike down the tree.

James is swinging his knife at Edward now―I'm sure he has clipped him a few times, but I can't be sure from up here in this tree.

Turning my eyes away from the fight for a moment, I place my foot on the last couple of branches, taking a step down.

Edward punches James in the jaw.

James kicks Edward in the stomach.

Cringing, I'm stepping onto the last branch now―except, I'm paying more attention to Edward and miss the branch all together. Immediately, my heart stops and I'm falling from the tree. I grab onto anything, except there isn't anything there but air.

I'm falling.

I smack into the ground―my arm catches my fall.

I think I hear it snap, but I can't be sure.

My fingers go numb.

Crying and cursing, I clutch my hand to my chest.

The pain in my wrist is so unbearable, I almost forget that James is practically beating the shit out of my ex-boyfriend.

Almost.

Until, someone laughs and my eyes immediately go to James, who straddles Edward, holding onto his shirt collar.

Edward uses this to his advantage, punching James square in the chin.

Edward is on top of James now―straddling him, handing him every punch he deserves. He punches his face until James doesn't move, and Edwards hand is bruised and bloody.

Throwing James' seemingly lifeless body off to the side, he limps over to me. "Are you okay?"

Sniffling, and biting my lip, I nod my head.

Leaning down to my height, he reaches out for my wrist.

Placing it gently in his hand, I say "I don't think it's broken."

"Can you move it?"

I wiggle my fingers. "Yes."

"Good," he sighs, kissing my wrist. "It's not broken.

I smile up at him, and move his sweaty hair out of his eyes with my opposite hand―noticing a bump on his head, I rub my thumb over it.

He winces.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

Edward laughs humorlessly. "It isn't your fault."

Running my hand down the side of Edwards face, down his neck, over his shoulder and down his arm―I stop at his forearm, noticing something warm and sticky.

Looking at my hand, I gasp. "You're bleeding."

Edward shakes his head. "It's nothing."

"No, you're really bleeding."

"Bella―" he pauses, leaning his head on my shoulder. "It's just a small cut, calm down."

Sighing, I kiss his neck.

"―isn't that just so sweet?"

Freezing, my eyes immediately go wide.

At this point, I think Edward just rolls his, "this is getting annoy―"

Edward starts to say, but is cut off when James wraps his arm around Edwards neck, pushing his knife into Edwards throat.

James whispers in his ear, "I'm getting really sick of you."

"―the feeling is mutual."

Screaming, I say "why won't you just leave us alone?"

"Bella,"

James laughs, "If only it were that easy."

"―fuck you," Edward spits.

James applies pressure with his knife on Edwards throat.

Edward cries out in pain, wincing.

"You fuck with my family, I'll fuck with yours."

Just then, from the corner of my eye, I see―

James collapses onto the ground.

* * *

**I will not die (I will not die),**  
**―I will survive.**

* * *

**A/N: **Short chap. I think the next couple of chapters are also short as well. Sorry : (

Happy to finally get this chapter posted―fanfiction was really being a dick (but thanks to the ladies on ADF, I was able to update).

Go to my profile page, and follow me on twitter, : )

Review.


	10. CHAPTER10

**CHAPTER10.**

From the corner of my eye I see them―the gang―Emmett, Alice, Jake...

―James collapses to the ground.

Watching Edward fall to his knees in front of me, I scream his name.

Crawling towards him, I notice blood gushing from his neck.

"―holy _fuck_."

Edwards eyes flutter, "I'm fine."

I try to see how wide and deep the cut is, but I can't see anything but blood. Immediately, I'm unbuttoning my shirt. Edward places his fingers over my shaking hands to stop me, but I shake him off, finishing with the last two buttons. I place my sweater over Edwards wound, applying little pressure.

The wind blows, making me shiver in my tiny t-shirt.

Emmett―the reason Edward and I are still alive is continuously bashing James over the head with a large plank of wood; he yells profanities as he does so.

"Don't kill him." Alice tells him, "just give him a permanent brain injury."

Focusing my attention back on Edward, I remove the shirt―seeing that some of the blood had dried, and the cut isn't that deep.

Edward runs his hand up and down my forearm. "I'll be fine, baby," he whispers.

Biting my lip, and wiping the stinging tears from my eyes, I run my hand through Edwards bangs.

"―where the hell is Rose?"

"Uh," I look at Emmett, who throws the plank off to the side. "―she left."

* * *

"...so," Emmett pauses. "Rose is part of the reason why we're all here?"

"I guess so," I say shrugging. "I don't really understand everything, but I get the feeling that Rose knows."

"―we need to talk to her," says Edward.

Sighing, I say "we just don't know where she went."

Edward squeezes my hand.

"What if they have her again?" Emmett whispers quietly.

Nobody says anything.

Nobody says anything for a while.

Because what if?

What if they got her again?

What would we do?

* * *

Soon darkness of the night crept upon us, making it difficult to see in front of us. We didn't have light or anything, we relied on the small light we got from the moon, though it didn't do much of anything barely peeking through the trees.

* * *

Alice jogs up, linking arms with me. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." I smile, "I'm glad you're okay too."

* * *

"I wonder what time it is," Jake says.

"It has to be around 9 by now, right?"

"Do you think they know we're missing yet?"

"Probably." I say, thinking of my dad, "when I didn't walk through that door at 4 o'clock sharp, he probably had the whole squad out looking for me."

"―let's hope." Jake sighs.

* * *

"I miss Rose,"

I place my hand on Emmett's back, "I know you do."

* * *

Edward groans beside me.

"Does your neck hurt?"

He nods, running his hand over Jake's wife beater that was ripped and tied around his neck.

Frowning, I say "I'm sorry."

Edward shakes his head, "you have no reason to be sorry."

"I still am."

Hugging my shoulders and kissing my head, he says "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jake sighs loudly and says, "I think we should stop."

"―why?" Edward deadpans.

"We've been literally walking for hours," Jake stretches his back and arms, "and it's the middle of the night, anything could be out here―"

"―which is exactly why we keep moving." Edward argues.

"Aren't we going to attract attention if we keep moving? There is like 20 of us," he exaggerates with a groan. "We make a lot of noise."

"I agree with Jake," I say to Edward, squeezing his hand. "―my feet hurt, and I'm tired."

Edwards gaze quickly shifts towards me, with his eyes wide―he almost looks hurt.

"I don't want to stop," Emmett murmurs. "I want to find Rose."

Jake rests on a log and says, "we aren't going to find her if we keep running around in circles."

"―then I'll keep moving," Emmett crosses his arms. "You guys stay here."

"We're not splitting up." Alice interrupts, sounding annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Any one of those guys could be anywhere; they know the woods a lot better then us. It's dark, and anything could be out there. We..." she sighs, "we just don't know. I.." she pauses, hunching her shoulders. "I just don't want to split up. It's to dangerous. We need to stick together."

"What are we going to―"

"Guys―" Jake whispers, and all heads turn to him. His eyes are wide, and his face pales―even through the darkness I can tell. "I think I know why we haven't been found yet."

We follow his gaze.

"Is that the―bus?"

Right smack dab in the middle of the woods, bright yellow sticks out against the darkness and trees.

Edward sighs, answering Jake's question, "they don't know where we are―"

"―where to look," Alice finishes.

* * *

**All alone again searching for something**―  
**There's no one left to save me now.

* * *

**

**A/N: **I don't really have an a/n today, just sorry that the chapter is so short. I'll redeem myself with tomorrows chapter; it's fairly long―well, a lot longer compared to this one, haha.

Between every line/break thing, a good amount of time passes, just so you know.

Anyway, review?


	11. CHAPTER11

**CHAPTER11.**

"―is that Rose?"

Light flickers in front of her face, illuminating the outline and her blonde hair; she sits towards the end of the bus, curled up against the window.

She has Emmett's lighter.

Before even stepping foot onto the bus, I could smell it; so overwhelming and strong―no words can describe it. Taking the first step, I look up―noticing the bus drivers lifeless body hunched over the steering wheel; even through the darkness, I could see the dried up blood around his neck, and on the front of his shirt. Gagging, I push past Jake and Alice―running off of the bus, holding my hand to my mouth.

Thankfully, I didn't throw up.

Walking back onto the bus, I keep my head down―breathing through my shirt sleeve until I know I'm past the bus drivers dead body. Looking up, I pause with wide eyes, now seeing Banners dead body. Taking deep breaths, I managed to get past him.

Emmett and Rosalie are huddled into a small two-seat-er―his arm is sprawled loosely around her shoulders, while he whispers in her ear. Rosalie doesn't even look at me; no "hellos" or "glad you're still alive." She feels my presence though, and hears my footsteps on the floor. I know this because she freezes when I stand in front of her, taking a seat next to Edward, who finds my hand in the darkness and gives it a squeeze; he kisses my lips.

"Are you alright?"

I nod leaning back in the seat and kissing his neck (clad wife beater) just below his ear.

"We need to talk," I say to Rose.

She sighs, angling her body towards mine, "I know."

"―why did you run away?"

She looks down at her hands, ashamed. "I was scared."

"News flash," Edward says mockingly. "―we're all scared."

"I know."

Rose picks the dirt under her fingernails.

It's quiet for awhile.

Sighing loudly, Rose whispers "it's all my fault―_er, _well... my families fault I guess," pausing, she smacks her lips. "―that we're here, in this big mess."

"...I don't understand."

"My dad," she breathes. "Is why we're here."

"I'm not really following you here, Rosie." Emmett rubs her shoulders, "whats going on?"

"My dad was―" she pauses, "_is_ addicted to cocaine," she spits the word. "Aro was his drug dealer," she pauses again, looking at me. "―your dad had actually busted my dad first."

"―go on." I urge her.

"I don't really know all the details. Remember," she turns to Emmett. "―that big math exam we had last year, and you were over _helping _me study for?"

"Yeah," he snickers. "I remember."

"It was right after you left when Bella's dad showed up," she plays with the ends of her hair. "I guess they had some kind of lead on my dad. So," she turns to me, "when your dad showed up―he didn't want to make a big scene―he didn't want people to think that of my father if it wasn't true because we're a_ respectable family_," she says this mockingly using air quotes. "You know how small towns are, and of course it was true," she sighs. "Long story short, my mom offered your dad a lot of money to keep quiet about it―she told him that she would tell help him find the dealer, if he just... dropped it, all the charges and shit and forgot that it ever happened."

"I don't understand," I murmur. "My dad was like, _bribed_ by your family?"

Rose nods.

"―how much?"

Rose purses her lips. "$50,000."

Jake whistles loudly.

"Aro was caught too," murmurs Edward.

"It was the biggest drug bust in Washington... like, _ever_." Alice says.

I can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

"I can't breath," I finally say out loud. "I don't believe that," tears burn my vision. "―my, my _dad_."

Rose frowns, "I'm sorry."

"I... I need to go."

Quickly standing, I run down the isle―past Banner and the bus driver, and out of the bus doors.

Stopping when I'm a little ways away from the bus, I lean my hands on my knees―breathing heavy, my heart racing, tears streaming down my face.

A couple moments of nothing but breathing and my pulse hammering loudly in my ear, I eventually hear footsteps in the distance.

Edwards hands grab my shoulder, turning me and pulling me into his chest; he kisses my face, my cheeks, my hair, my mouth, and rubs my back soothingly. I wrap my hands around his waist, clinging desperately onto his shirt―crying loudly into the nook of his neck.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I cry into his shirt. "I can't believe that my dad―my _dad_ would do something like that."

"Me either," he sighs into my hair.

"―he's no better then Aro and his drug mules."

"Maybe we shouldn't think of it like that."

Pulling away and taking a step back, I say "then how should we look at it like?"

"All I'm saying is that, he's still you're father," he sighs, reaching for my fingers but I pull away.

"―he accepted money instead of doing his job."

"I'm not saying what he did was good," Edward argues, grabbing for my hand again―this time I let him. "I'm not agreeing with him," he pauses. "But he did a good thing on some level―Rose's dad isn't in jail because of him; she still has her family."

Sighing, I hug Edward. "I know."

"We just need to think positive."

Tilting my head up from his chest, I ask "how?"

"I don't know, baby." he sighs into my neck, "we just need to be."

* * *

"Does the bus even work?" Jake asks after a while.

"Uh," I murmur, cuddling between Edwards legs. "I'm not going over there."

"Emmett," Rose pushes him out of the seat, "go see if the bus works."

Walking down the isle, he mutters quietly to himself, "what a bunch of pussies."

Standing over the bus driver, Emmett visibly shakes his head and chuckles under his breath.

Daintily, he picks up the bus drivers plaid shirt between his to fingers―index and thumb, he tugs lightly; when the bus drivers head lulls backwards, Emmett automatically steps back, gagging and hopping on his feet.

The expression on his face, causes us all to laugh.

Covering his nose with the collar of his shirt, he sticks his forearms under the bus drivers arms and lifts―his head falls back onto Emmett's chest, causing him to crane and stretch his neck, away from the bus drivers lifeless eyes/face; he drags him down the isle a little ways, eventually sitting him in the seat in front of where Banners lifeless body lays.

Rose leans against the back of the seat in front of her, "dose it work?"

"Be patient."

He turns the key.

Nothing.

"―fuck," we all curse under our breaths.

He turns the key again.

Nothing.

* * *

"―we can't just leave them here." I argue, "and we're not throwing them outside so the bears and wolves can get them."

"I'm not touching a dead fucking body," Rosalie argues.

"―can't we just leave them on the bus?" Alice asks.

"Not if we plan on sleeping here," I say. "I can't sleep knowing that there are two dead bodies in the same room as me."

"―and that smell? No." Rose shudders visibly.

"At least the rain makes it easier to dig." I sigh, though that doesn't make it any better.

"If you think about it, it's really just out of respect," says Rose.

Adding, I say "they'll just be buried until we get out of here, and then they can be properly buried in a funeral home."

"It just seems kind of morbid..."

Rosalie shrugs sadly. "I don't think we have a choice."

Finding a spot, about 10 minutes away from the bus―we begin digging.

We dig with our hands and the odd object from the bus; like a spoon, some person had packed in a lunch bag with their lunch.

Emmett, Edward and Jake take turns carrying each dead body towards our newly dug grave site. Placing them gently in the shallow grave, we begin to pile the dirt on top of them, eventually using tree branches and leaves to cover the rest of their bodies from the wilderness.

Standing up from from the mud, Alice unclasps her red bra and ties it to one of the branches―marking the grave for future reference.

Walking away from the gave-site, Emmett claps his dirty hands, "all done."

* * *

Just before the sun comes up, I find myself awake laying next to Edward on a small two-seat-er.

"We need to get out of these woods today,"

Edward runs his dirty fingers up and down my bare stomach, "how?"

I sigh, rolling over so Edward is spooning me―wrapping his arms around me, I play with his fingers. "I don't know," I pause, thinking. "―but one things for sure, I know that they won't give up until they get their revenge."

"What do you want to do then?" Edward laughs humorlessly. "―fight or something?"

Biting my lip, I turn around―looking at him over my shoulder.

"No," Edward eyes go wide, "that's like _suicide." _

"―how?" I argue, sitting up, "we've got this far―everything they've thrown at us, we've beat them in some way."

Edward rolls his eyes, "okay then," he pauses, "lets say we do fight them, what the hell are we going to use to _beat them?"_

"Uh, lets see―" I murmur, reaching on the bus floor.

My hand feels for a purse or some type of school bag.

When I find one, I sit it on my lap and dig through its contents.

"A nail file," Edward deadpans.

Ignoring him, I pull more stuff out.

"Nail clippers," I mumble, pulling it apart. "―with a little attached knife."

"―this is stupid." Edward sits up, sounding annoyed as he runs his fingers through his hair, "you're practically just asking for a reason to die."

Frustrated, I throw the purse onto the bus floor. "―okay." I roll my eyes, playing along, "lets say somehow all of us magically gets out of here _alive, _unscathed." I pause, "lets also say that my _dad," _I spit. "―doesn't catch these guys, because he probably won't. Obviously their plan was very thought out, obviously they know what they're doing―they hijacked the fucking bus with 40 people on it. So," I raise a brow. "Lets say 1, 2, _5_ years down the line, they still aren't caught―they're practically forgotten. But _they _haven't forgotten, because _I'm _the reason their family is in jail," trailing off I finish with, "they aren't going to give up; you didn't see the look in that girl―Victoria's eyes; shes dead-set on getting her revenge, Edward. I don't want to live my life always looking over my shoulder. I don't want to whined up being happy in life, only for it to be taken away from me because we didn't do anything about it when we could."

It was silent for a while after my speech.

"―this is stupid." Edward scratches the back of his head, "even if we were to do _this, _how are you going to get everyone else involved? We surely can't stop all those people by ourselves."

Emmett automatically sits up, "I'm in."

"Me too," says Jake giving me a thumbs up over the seat.

"―hell," Rose murmurs, "he's fucked with my family for a long time. I'm in."

We're all looking at Alice now.

She giggles, "sure. I'm in too."

Edward sighs loudly, falling heavily heavily onto the back of the seat.

* * *

**When you gonna wake up and fight... ****for yourself?**

* * *

**A/N: **Incredibly nervous to post this chapter.

About all the other students who are _missing_―well, the woods are huge. I'll try and find a picture and post it on my profile. So, while Bella, Edward and the gang are going deep _into _the woods, the others are easily just walking closely to the road. If you know what I mean? I hope that answers some of your questions, even if it's a little vague...

Review? Even if I'm scared about what you have to say.


	12. CHAPTER12

**CHAPTER12.**

Standing with our backs to the bus, on the edge of the woods, we securely hold our weapons at our side; though, they are only there for protection―if we absolutely need them but we're hoping not to. We all hold something different, something that could do a lot of damage if used correctly with a lot of strength.

Emmett handles a large plank.

Jake stole James' knife.

Rosalie has the nail file knife.

Jake sharpened the end of a branch for Alice with his knife―efficiently making it into some sort of wooden stake.

Edward sticks a wrench―some sort of tool in his waist band.

And lastly, I clutch the tiny axe that bus drivers are forced to keep.

"Ready?" I ask, taking the first step into the woods.

* * *

We've been walking in the woods for a half hour or so―the sun shines brightly through the trees and in the distance we can ear birds chirping, coming to life after the rain. Losing the cell phone in the first wooden cabin, we have absolutely no idea what time it is―but we're thinking early morning, 9 perhaps?

Edward has been whispering questions in my ear all morning.

"―what if we get lost?"

"We won't."

"―what if we can't even find the cabin again?"

"It wasn't that far away," I say, looking forward, stepping over a pile of branches. "―we will."

Edward purses his lips and whispers, "what if one of us gets hurt?"

Stopping almost immediately, I stare hard and cold into his eyes before shrugging, "we won't."

Walking again, Edward sighs beside me.

"You didn't have to come," I tell him.

"Are you kidding me?" His voice is loud and high-pitched, "like hell, I'm letting you do this alone."

"I'm not alone," I simply say.

"You know what I mean," he rakes his fingers through his greasy hair.

"Look," I pause, "I get that your scared―"

"Scared?" He holds back a scream, and I can tell from the look on his face, that is exactly what he wants to do―scream. "―we're all _scared_."

"Maybe." I sigh. "But I'm more pissed off then anything, anymore." Pausing quickly, I continue with "look, I miss my home and my bed, and my life. I want this fucking day to be over so bad, so I can go home forget this all happened and live my life―but, I won't. And I can't if I'm going to have to look behind my shoulder every time I'm out of the fucking house."

Edward bites his fingernail, "your dad will find them."

Stopping again, I stare at him.

"I'm not counting on my _father _anymore."

Edward sighs, walking after me.

* * *

"Pizza." Jake mumbles.

"Steak." Emmett's mouth waters.

"Cake," sighs Alice.

"I just want a bath," Rose says.

I laugh.

* * *

"Do you think we're lost?" Alice asks.

"No," Jake answers, pointing, "that tree looks familiar."

"―we're in the woods, Jake." I murmur, "all the trees look familiar."

* * *

"My mom misses you―you know." Edward says after a while.

I laugh, "did you tell her about what happened―between us I mean?"

"I told her we broke up, but I didn't tell her _why_."

"Good," I laugh. "I wouldn't want her to hate me."

"My mom would never hate you," he says, rolling his eyes jokingly. "I'm pretty sure she loves you more then she loves me―her own son."

I giggle.

Silence falls upon us now.

"I'm sorry though―for that."

He grabs my hand.

"Me too." I sigh, swaying our hands between us.

"You really have no reason to be sorry," he looks down at me, squinting his eyes from the sunlight. "I walked out on you―on the situation."

"You did," I say knowingly, "but you were scared."

"You were too," he sighs. "I―I don't even know what to say to make the situation better. I was beyond scared. I thought for sure you were knocked up, and I would have had to drop out of school to support you and the... baby full time. I was so mad at myself for not being as careful as I should have been."

I laugh, squeezing his hand. "If I was pregnant, I wouldn't make you―_er_, let you drop out of school. I don't know what we would have done, but we would have figured it out together."

Edward lets go of my hand, and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

I step on my tip-toes and kiss his lips.

"―you know, I love you, right?"

Smiling up at him, squinting through the sunlight.

"I know, and I love you too."

"We'll get out of this thing," he says, leaning down for a kiss. "―in one piece."

"I know," I murmur against his lips.

* * *

"I think we're lost."

"Me too," says Emmett.

"Guys," Alice gasps, "look―" she says pointing to the ground. "―tire tracks."

"Lets go," I pull Edwards arm.

Immediately we are running down the path of fresh tire tracks.

Finally the cabin comes into view―through the thick trees, there it sits; the blue truck is parked on the side.

"We're here," Says Rosalie.

* * *

**It's now or never.

* * *

**

**A/N: **2 more chapters plus the epi and this story is done―I'm so incredibly sad, lol. I almost didn't even want to post this. I know this chapter is like hella short, so I apologize. The last couple of chapters are all pretty short as well, but a little longer than this one, lol. I hope you like it. *fingers crossed* I was a little nervous to post this one, haha.

Review?


	13. CHAPTER13

**CHAPTER13.**

"...now what?"

"I," I pause thinking. "I'll go in the back, and you guys go in the front―we'll trap them or something."

"Sounds good," says Jake.

Rose walks over to me, linking her arm with mine. "I'll go with you."

Alice bites her lip and whispers, "what if they have guns?"

"Then they would have used them already―right?"

"Right," confirms Emmett, turning to Jake, "can you help them through the window while we distract them out front?"

Jake nods, walking towards the back of the cabin.

"Meet you out front in a couple minutes," Emmett yells running towards the front of the cabin.

Walking away with Jake, Edward grabs my hand―stopping me and pulling me towards him, into his body.

"I love you," he says pecking my lips.

"I love you too," I murmur.

As we part ways―Jake, Rose and I quietly tip toe through the mud, hiding behind the thick trees until we're behind the cabin, directly underneath the broken window. Jake peaks his head over the frame, looking into the window.

"Do you see anyone?"

Jake shakes his head, "the coast is clear."

"―how are we suppose to get in there?" Rose asks.

I shrug, "same way we got out."

Jake hunches over, clasping his hands together.

"I'll go first," says Rose.

She steps into his hand and holds onto his shoulders while he lifts her towards the windowsill. A low grunt escapes Jake when Rose places her foot onto his shoulder, and steps up, so that she is able to place her knee on the frame.

While Jake is helping her over the window, I lean my back against the wall, peeking my head out from the side of the cabin, making sure that nobody comes out back.

"Bella," I hear my name.

Turning back to Jake, he taps his finger to his wrist mockingly.

Running over, I stick my axe down the waist band of my jeans and place my foot into his clasped hands―doing exactly what Rose had done moments before me.

"―thanks," I tell him, holding onto his shoulders.

Jake smiles. "You be good in there."

Placing my knee onto the windowsill, I look behind me "just make sure he doesn't get hurt defending my honor or something stupid."

Jake laughs, "will do."

Rosalie slides the chair from before over to the window.

As Jake sprints off to the front of the cabin where everyone else is, I hold onto the windowsill and slide down the wall, landing heavily onto the chair.

Stepping off of the chair onto the floor, we look around the room, listening.

The cabin is quiet.

We don't hear anything.

"Where is everybody?" I whisper.

Rosalie shrugs, "probably out looking for us."

Holding my trusty axe tightly in my hands, I carefully tip toe my way out of the room and into the hall.

Rosalie walks down the hall, and I walk the opposite way.

As the hallway comes to a close, a pale blue swing door comes into view; pushing it open with my foot, I clutch my axe tightly in front of me―ready to use at any moment. Peeking into the room, I see that it's a kitchen; a simple, white cupboard, pale blue detailed kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, I tip toe to the open door on the opposite wall, noticing that it's the door that enters into the living space/den area. Just as I'm about to walk back down the hall to find Rose, the front door opens and I freeze, holding my axe up.

Coming through the doors is the gang; they shut the door behind them without even a peep.

Edward smiles warily at me.

Emmett offers me a thumbs up.

Jake and Alice trail in behind them.

Smiling back, I turn around going to find Rose.

Pushing the swinging door open―

It all happens in slow motion.

A man.

A man I don't know is standing on the other side of the door.

A man standing on the other side of the door, pointing a pistol at me.

I gape, my eyes are wide; I swallow hard.

The unfamiliar man smirks, "really thought you could pull one over on us, huh?"

He cocks the gun to the side, and I immediately drop my axe onto the wood floor.

From the corner of my eye, I see Rose―walking out of a room, holding her tiny knife in her hands. She begins to walk down the hall, when she notices us standing there, a gun pointed in my face. Immediately, her eyes widen with fear and nervousness.

With my eyes, I tell her to go away.

She doesn't listen.

She walks forward.

I'm begging her with my eyes to stay away.

Leave.

The man notices.

Slowly, he turns around.

I start to scream.

Suddenly Rose kicks her foot, hitting the guys wrists with her boot.

The gun goes flying through the air.

The man runs for it.

Rose runs for it.

I run for it.

It lands on the floor by my feet, barely making a sound.

Quickly grabbing the gun, putting my finger on the trigger―I point it at the man, who is crawling on his hands and feet in front of me.

"Don't move," I murmur.

Rose grabs the man from behind, pulling his hair with one hand, and placing her little knife in his eye with the other, and whispers in his ear "don't say a fucking word."

"―we need to tie him up," I say tucking the gun in my waist band.

"Using what?"

"Uh," I say looking around, remembering the kitchen. "Just a second, I'll go find something."

Walking into the kitchen, I peek into the living area noticing Emmett somehow holding some huge guys arms behind his back.

Demetri―from before is sitting on the floor, Jacob is tying his hands up while Alice holds Jake's knife to his throat.

Edward is opening and closing doors―looking into rooms.

Focusing my attention back on finding rope, I begin my search around the kitchen―opening draws and cupboards. Conveniently finding some hidden behind duct tape in a draw. Grabbing both items, I make my way back to Rose.

Handing it to her, she says "thanks."

"I think the boys are good."

Rose rips a strand a duct tape with my mouth, "did you find Victoria?"

Victoria.

My face pales.

My eyes wide.

My heart pounds in my chest.

My pulse hammers in my ears.

I begin to sweat.

"Please tell me you didn't forget about her."

"―fuck."

Running down the hall.

Pushing the swinging doors open.

I stop at the doorway―hiding behind the wall.

Peeking into the living room, there she is.

There she is.

Her curly red hair.

The grin on her face.

She holds a gun.

She holds a gun to the back of Edwards head.

"―don't move," she tells him.

Edwards eyes are wide―his palms are forward.

I see the wrench sticking out from the front of his waist band.

I bite my lip.

Edward sees me.

Though he is so far away, I can tell his eyes are glossy; he blinks away the tears, falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he mouths.

"You should have just stayed away." Victoria says, laughing.

Looking around the room, everyone is frozen.

Edward has a gun to his head.

Alice drops the knife, it clinks onto the floor.

Emmett backs away from the man he had once pinned.

Jake stands up slowly.

We're all powerless.

Victoria presses the gun to the back of Edwards head.

She cocks it to the side.

I watch as her index finger reaches for the trigger.

"Did you really think you could just―"

Bang.

* * *

**Pull the trigger if you're gonna**―  
**We all know that you wanna.**

**

* * *

A/N: **Nooooooo. I don't want it to end, : (**  
**


	14. CHAPTER14

**CHAPTER14.**

"Did you really think you could―"

Bang.

My eyes are wide.

"―holy shit," says Emmett.

Behind me, the swinging doors swing open "what the fuck just happened?"

"I guess you don't mess with the cops daughter."

"Did you―did you _shoot _her?" Rose asks.

"Bella," Jacob says slowly walking towards me. "Put the gun down."

"She was going to kill him," is all I say.

"Bella," Rosalie says slowly, putting her hands on mine, over the gun.

I'm not looking at anyone else.

I'm not paying attention to anyone else.

I'm just looking at Edward.

His eyes are clenched, and his hands cover his ears.

When he opens them, he is looking for me. "You..." he trails off.

"She was going to kill you," I say again.

Suddenly Edward is slowly walking towards me.

Emmett is tying a guy up, though I'm only looking at Edward.

Victoria is collapsed onto the ground, blood gushing from her head, but again... I'm only looking at Edward.

My eyes stay on him as he walks over to me.

Standing in front of me now, I whisper "she was going to kill you."

Edward cups my face, wiping the tears from the cheeks with his thumbs.

Blinking rapidly, my vision blurs because of tears.

A weird noise escapes Edwards throat as he grabs me, pulling me into a hug.

He buries his face into the nook of my neck―crying.

Edward stomach heaves with every mangled cry that escapes his lips.

I cry onto his shoulder, but my hands remain at their side―still frozen.

"I couldn't let her take you away from me," I whisper.

Edward squeezes me, "it's okay baby," he says over and over again. "―we're okay."

Tears are streaming freely from my face.

At one point, I feel someone rubbing my shoulder, but I don't know who it is.

Edwards grip never loosens.

Emmett, Jake and Rose tie up the lasting men.

"Make it tight," Alice coaches them.

Edward pulls his face from mine, cupping my cheek. "It's over," he says.

He smooths the hair out of my face, kissing my lips. "I love you, I love you so fucking much."

I just cry.

* * *

Jake fetches the keys from one of the mans pants pocket.

We're driving the truck back―it seemed more appropriate then taking the fancy black SUV.

Emmett drives, and Rose and Alice ride up front with him.

Their windows are opened wide, and the radio plays on low.

Nobody says anything.

Edward sits in the corner of the truck bed.

I sit between his legs.

He rests his chin on my shoulder.

Jake sits on the axle―his hands holding onto the side of the truck.

Nobody says anything.

* * *

We can see the high way―the pavement in the distance.

"Are those... sirens?" Jake asks.

I bite my lip.

I listen carefully.

It is.

When we're at the road, Emmett stops the truck and we all get out.

Edward helps me out of the back.

Walking onto the road, I hold his hand.

Standing directly in the sunlight, I can see how dirty we are now―how filthy we are.

Dried mud covers us head to toe.

Grass stains on our backs, asses and knees.

Blood under our fingernails and staining our clothes.

Greasy, matted, dirty hair.

Our clothes are torn, covered in holes and cuts.

Mud soaks our bloody cuts.

Today it is not raining.

The sun shines down on us―on the back of our necks.

We're sweating now, as we walk.

We're walking down the center of the paved road.

In the distance, I see flashing red and blue lights.

I'm holding tightly onto Edward's hand.

Rosalie and Emmett are holding hands.

Jake has his arm wrapped around Alice.

We're safe now.

We're home now.

* * *

**I need a superhero**―**someone to save me.**

* * *

**THEEND**

**A/N: **Sorry - for taking so long to post this chapter. The chapter was finished, I just didn't want it to end. :(

The epi will be up within the week or so - so, stay tuned, ; )

**Review.  
**


	15. THE END

**EPILOGUE.**

Sighing happily into the feathers of my pillow, I clutch it tightly to me while I turn over in the bed. Angling my body away from the door, I watch as the cool nights breeze causes the satin curtains to sway back and forth in the darkness. I rub my cold feet together under the sheets and close my eyes; letting sleep take over...

_Creek. _

Immediately, a shiver runs down my spine―not the kind you get from the cold.

My eyes open and I can feel somebodies pretense behind me.

Everything is so quite, I can almost hear the blood rushing through my body.

_Creek, _goes the floor boards once again.

Suddenly, I am completely aware that I am no longer alone.

The floor boards creek as the person softly walks around the bed.

I clench my eyes closed, while they stand in front of me now.

The leather of their jacket crinkles as they bend down. I know this because I can feel their minty breath fan my face.

Their fingers brush lightly against my skin―over my forehead and down my cheek, resting at my chin; they cup it in their hand.

"Edward," I sigh lightly as I kiss his hand.

His hand moves along my face, sitting in my hair. When he pulls roughly, my eyes immediately open.

I gasp, because the man in front of me is not Edward.

I try to move back in my bed, but his grip on my hair tightens.

"No..." I whisper, trying to pry his fingers from my hair.

"Yes," he smirks.

He pulls my face close to his―so close, I can see the yellow tint in his eyes.

"You're dead."

He shakes his head, bringing his lips to my neck.

"I came back just for you," he whispers against my skin.

I push at his chest, and struggle in his grasp, but this only causes him to laugh as his tongue slides up and down my collar bone.

"You've grown," he says pulling back just a little. "You're curves are so much more defined, and your tits," he licks his lips while he slides his hand down to cup my breasts. I scream as he pushes up my night dress and lowers himself over me.

I scream as loud as I can.

I scream, even when my throat hurts and I feel like I can't scream any longer.

I kick.

I punch.

I scream some more.

Suddenly a different pair of hands grab my wrists and I'm pinned to the bed.

"Bella," he says. "Bella, wake the fuck up."

When my body begins to shake, I open my eyes. I'm finally met with the pair, I wished had been in my dream and relief washes through me. Edward wipes my tears away from my face, and pushes my matted hair away from my face. My breathing is erratic, and I push away his hands, while I sit up―leaning against the headboard, trying to catch my breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head and whisper, "no."

"James?"

I nod, forcing myself to meet his eyes.

Edward sighs and wraps his arms around me, kissing my blotchy cheeks. "He can't get you."

"I know," I say.

"Maybe you should go back to Dr. Gerandy."

I glare at him, and shrug his arm off of me as I climb out of bed―the floorboards are cold against my bare feet.

Edward sighs behind me, from the bed.

Walking into the kitchen, I pour myself a glass of wine. Leaning against the counter, I hear the bedroom door creep open and Edward stands in the doorway―a tight white shirt clings to his chest, while his blue and gray stripped pajama pants hang low on his hips, his hair is as messy as always. Tearing my gaze away from him, I look down into my wine glass, and bring it to my lips―taking a large gulp.

Edward sighs and walks over to me, pulling the glass from my hand and sitting it on the counter beside me. He places one hand on my hip, and the other on my neck―cupping my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, resting his forehead against mine. "You've been doing much better off of your meds. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"I haven't had a dream like that in like..." I pause to think, "2 years."

Edward sighs, "well, it's getting close to that time again. The nightmares always come back around this time."

I rest my forehead on his shoulder. "I know."

Pulling back, Edward looks down at me.

Closing my eyes, I wait for his lips to match mine. When they do, an immediate tingle goes down to my crotch. I smile against his mouth, because of how he can still make me feel like this, with just one touch, after this long of being together. Suddenly, the kissing goes much harder and his hands move to my hips―picking me up, and placing me on the counter. I open my legs for him, and he presses himself into my center. I moan into his mouth, and his hands immediately go to my breasts, while he places open mouth kisses on my neck―

Suddenly, a throat clears behind us.

We both freeze, and I smile against his mouth, while I peek past Edwards head at Rose who is leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"I thought this was going to stop."

Edward throws his head back in laughter. "I'm sorry Rose."

"Seriously," she says, waving her hand between us. "I'm sick of walking in on you two fucking on the counter. You know, Emmett makes his bolgona sandwiches there."

Edward pulls back, and fixes his pajama pants causing Rosalie to sigh in disgust.

I laugh as I hop off the counter.

"Just take it to the bedroom, next time," she says, walking to the fridge and grabbing a can of whip cream.

My gaze shifts between the can and her face, and I give her a knowing look, which causes her to smirk and I laugh.

When Rosalie disappears down the hall, Edward grumbles. "Why do we let them live here?"

I laugh, pulling Edwards hand towards the bedroom. "Come on babe. Lets see if we can make more noise then them."

* * *

Later that night, I lay naked under the covers and watch my husband sleep beside me (I will never get use to calling him that). I watch his chest rise and fall with every breath and his eyes twitch as he dreams about me and our future together. I think about the past and the struggles we had to overcome to be where we are now. I have been Edwards Cullen's wife for 4 months, 22 days, 20 hours and 56 minutes. I glance at the clock on my nightstand, just to double check.

The trial was long and exhausting. They couldn't even charge Aro's family without all the evidence, and most of the evidence was missing in the woods. It took days for the police and search and rescue to find all of our classmates in the woods, and they still haven't found all of them and it's been almost 5 years. Jessica Stanley froze to death during our time in the woods. Micheal Newton and Tyler Crowley had their necks slashed, trying to run. Angela Webber and Lauren Mallory still have yet to be found. It took the police weeks to find the camp, along with the bus. But eventually, Aro's family was charged with a number of things, including manslaughter, murder, possession of narcotics and firearms, kidnapping, hijacking and the list goes on.

Geroge Banner and William Brady (the bus driver) finally got the funeral they deserved.

For a long time after what had happened, I wouldn't talk to my father. Edward had encouraged me to do so, but I refused. I was still so mad at him, and felt as though I was unable to forgive him. Part of the reason why I never went to him, was because I wasn't sure what he would have used that money for, and I wasn't even sure I wanted to find out. But mostly, it was because I felt so betrayed and hurt that he would even do such a thing. A couple days after the trial, I did finally talk to him about the subject. Turns out, he never even took the money. It was offered to him, and it was a hard decision, but he declined. He had told the Hale's that he would keep their secret if they helped him bust Aro and if Mr. Hale promised he would go to rehab and get some sort of counselling.

The next year, Edward and I moved out and got a place of our own.

When everything was all said and done, we all had baggage. Living with Edward was not easy. We fought like crazy, we didn't get a long on most things and to top it off―we were both still recovering from a traumatic experience. I had nightmares so bad, I refused to sleep. Edward started smoking and drinking on a regular basis. Neither of us were there for each other like we should have been. I started seeing therapist and was prescribed medication to help me sleep; it helped for a while, until they stopped working―my body was becoming immune to them.

One night, I couldn't sleep. So, I took a pill. I waited for them to set in, but it didn't. Eventually, I took another and another. Nothing was happening, I wasn't anywhere close to sleep. That night, I ended up taking 12 sleeping pills. I don't remember much about that night, but when Edward came home from work, he found me―in bed, my mouth was foaming and I was shaking. He called 911, and has been sober since. After that, I refused to take any more medication. I still have nightmares, but I find that sleeping next to Edward helps.

Rosalie and Emmett had a miscarriage that year.

Jacob went to college across the country, and I haven't seen him since. I talk to him on Facebook every once in a while; he's doing good. He's married now, and has a baby on the way.

A year later, Alice took her own life. She was having nightmares, much like I was except she was having a harder time dealing with them. She had been in and out of hospitals since the incident happened in the woods, those many, many years ago but she wasn't able to deal with the death she saw, what she witnesses and had to go through, and the guilt she had from all of our classmates that passed away.

I run my fingers over the small "A" on my wrist.

That year, Rosalie and Emmett moved in with us and Edward asked me to marry him.

Of course I said yes.

We've been inseparable since.

In 6 months, 2 weeks and 4 days our little family is about to get a bit bigger.

Running my hand over my stomach, I sigh happily and curl myself into my husbands side.

In his sleep, he grunts and wraps his arm around my belly.

If it's a girl, We're going to name her Alice.

I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl though.

* * *

**finally, the end. **


End file.
